Death at East High
by nothingspecial1163
Summary: When a new kid, Tom, turns up at East High, the students begin to disappear and only a few can save them. But who will be lost along the way.
1. It Begins

**Right guys, here's another story about HSM. It's set during the seniors' last year and I might carry it on through until afterwards. It's basically, if you haven't been able to guess from the plot, it's about strange things that start happening when a new kid joins the school and, one by one, Troy, Sharpay and the rest of the gang begin to get picked off. But don't worry, there's no character deaths, just as close to death as possible. OK.**

East High. a place where students were told that they don't have to be who their social clique tells them to be. They could move out of their comfort zones and break boundaries and....

"Troy, dinner!" Mrs Bolton's voice echoed into his subconcious mind. Troy was playing over with a speech he had to deliver at the end of the year and he really wasn't good under pressure, except out on the court.

"Troy!" Her voice rang through into his thoughts once more, and he decided to head downstairs and leave his empty thoughts in the darkness. The smell of beef casserole tingled Troy's nose as he reached the ground floor. Just as he was about to head into the kitchen, his dad grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him into the living room.

"Dad, what are you doing? Mom will kill me if I miss '_beef-tastic'_ night." Troy joked. His Dad's face was stern and didn't even crack with his joke.

"Troy, tomorrow at school there'll be a new kid."

"Dad, Gabriella has been at the school two years now, I think we can drop the whole new kid thing." His joke, once again, failed to impress.

"Not her, by the way your mother invited her over, she's in the other room..."

"Really?! Well, I better go say hi." Troy began to leave the room, but his father pulled him back again. He pulled Troy's face as close to his as possible.

"The new guy tomorrow, I think his name is Tom, don't speak to him." Troy looked confused, then figured his Dad must be joking.

"I thought you weren't supposed to judge people, especially even before they've set foot in Alberquerque. Now come on, I'm hungry and Gabriella's in the other room."

"Please promise me you won't go near him, just don't, please." His Dad begged. Troy noticed the seriousness in his eyes. Troy nodded and they both headed out of the room. The smell of beef was strong and Troy could see most of it was coming from Gabriella's plate. He was astounded at how much food could be fit onto just one small plate, and what's more, whether Gabriella could finish it all. Troy sat down next to Gabriella and whispered in her ear.

"You finish all of that, and we're gonna' have to fit you for a coffin." Gabriella giggled softly and whispered back.

"If my Mom, knew I'd wasted food at a house where I'm a guest, I think we'd have the same problem."

The rest of the night ran pretty smothly, although Mr Bolton didn't say a single word, he just had that stern look on his face. Troy and Gabriella went up stairs for most of the evening and talked, but Troy didn't mention what his Dad had told him. He suddenly had a feeling that made him scared as if a presence had engulfed him and everyone around him and he didn't like it.

The next day at East High was normal, until he showed up. The new kid was about Troy's height, he had blonde hair and wore quite a lot of black. But not like a goth, black but not excessive. And as soon as he showed up things began to change. That feeling Troy had felt the night before, was being felt by everyone in school and the weather had become quite desolate. Storm clouds rolled in from all direction blanketing the sky and rain poured down in bucket loads. First period, it seemed as though no one wanted to be in a three with Tom for Drama exercises with Ms. Darbus.

"Right, it seems this class is not used to change, so I'll move the groups around a little to make way for you. Kelsi you're with Troy and Gabriella and that leaves Ryan and Sharpay. Excelllent, our veteren thespians. You can work with Tom." Sharpay's usually gloating smile shifted into a frown, but she decided that in being an actress, she would have to work the most unpleasant of people. This was merely just a set back.

"OK, what do you know about Shakespeare?" Ryan asked. Sharpay stepped forward and pushed Ryan back.

"Ryan don't be so rude. Do...you...speak...english?" She asked in a slow drawl. Tom looked deeply offended.

"I'm not stupid, and yes I speak perfect English. Oh, and to answer your previous question I know quite a lot about Shakespeare." Sharpay pouted slightly, but once again regained her composure.

"Fine, let's get on with the scene. I will play Juliet, of course, Ryan you can be Romeo and you can..watch."

"Sharpay, I think I'll watch and Tom can play Romeo, it's only fair." Sharpay nodded politely, although she was annoyed on the inside at having to work with someone who wasn't up to Ryan's callibre of acting, and Ryan's callibre was obviously her callibre. She began the scene in her usually over-dramatic way and eased into a simple reading, but Tom amazed them both. He didn't even need the script. He read the lines fluently and precisely. Even Sharpay was shocked.

"Wow, man, you were amazing!" Ryan complemented. Other groups began to gather and watch the two rehearse. They worked better together than Sharpay did with Ryan, some even stated this. It was like watching poetry. Everyone was talking about it after class and Tom just managed to catch Sharpay on the way out.

"Hey, well were we great or what?," Sharpay shrugged, "I was wondering if you wanted to, uh, see a movie sometime."

"I don't date people like you, I only work with people like you. I am far too popular to be seen with a...new kid!"

"What's so wrong with being a new kid? You were new at one point."

"But I joined to school along with all the other emotionally stable kids, you don't even blend in. Now toodles." She shoved past him, not realising she had just made a big mistake.

Later that night, Sharpay spoke to her mother and father via a telephone conference as too what had happened. _'He forced himself on me, he wouldn't take no for an answer, I was so scared'_ are examples of some of the lies she indulged in her parents. She later spoke to Ryan about him, but she actually told him the truth.

"Just stay away from him, that's all I can say."

"But, I strangely feel drawn to him."

"Yeah, so did everyone else in homeroom, he's like a social magnet." Ryan commented.

"His eyes, there's nothing there." Sharpay muttered. She looked away from Ryan.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It's like looking into your fears, I really was scared." Ryan hugged his sister as she wept softly on his shoulder. He could feel her fear and hurt.

_Brriinngg!!_

"I'll get it" Sharpay said. She dried her eyes and smoothed out her makeup, before opening the door to Tom.

"Come with me" He said. She followed compliantly as he lead her into the cold darkness.

"Who is it, Shar?" Ryan shouted. He walked into the hallway, upon hearing no reply. The door was wide open and the fresh snow had blown in. It was white inside the house and charred on the pavement.

"Sharpay!" His voice echoed through the streets.

The next week of school. Ryan and Sharpay's absence was explained fully to the students. Sharpay had gone missing late Tuesday night and hadn't been seen since. Ryan had been organising search parties, making flyers and all round wasn't ready to face the school. The only people to have seen him since Sharpay's disappearance were Gabriella and Taylor. They had gone over to visit him, but noticed he was in too much of a state for them to stay. The following Monday, however, Ryan returned back to school, back on form but, still desperate for answers. Anyone who had tried to get close to the case had disappeared themselves, except Ryan. Many had noticed how he wasn't completely himself, he didn't audtion for the musical, he stopped going to his algebrea tutoring session and others saw that he had lost that sparkle in his eyes, that they now noticed was from his sister. Gabriella and Troy took Ryan into the auditiorium during free period to have a talk with him. They all sat on the stage together.

"Ryan, you know you can talk to any of us about what's going on don't you?" Gabriella asked, but he didn't reply. Troy leaned forward to look Ryan in the eyes.

"Buddy, I know we can never begin to imagine what she meant to you. But we know what Sharpay meant to this school, without her the Drama departement will collapse, I mean the signup sheet for the musicals is desolate without her usual group of followers. Whatever happens, don't give up, she's out there. We just have to know where to look to find her, and we'll help you every step of the way." Gabriella locked hands with both Ryan and Troy. He looked up at them.

"_Thank you._" He uttered. It was the first words he had said since returning to school. Gabriella smiled and they both lead Ryan back to homeroom. Ms. Darbus had prmoised to stay with him during classes, as he couldn't face each individual lesson.

From outside the window a face watched Ryan and Ms. Darbus. It showed no mercy. no regret and no emotions whatsoever.

"She's out there, but you'll never find her." The voice said mockingly.

A week later, Ryan walked slowly into Sharpay's room. It was exactly as she'd left it, except for a few things had been put back wrong when forensics were looking around. He sat down in front of her mirror. Small piles of dust had acumulated in the corners, he knew Sharpay would never accept that. The thought made him smile. A faint shadow was evident in the mirror. It wasn't his but it was...too blurry. It began to come into focus. Sharpay.

"Sharpay!" Ryan shouted. She looked around. Her face was brused and bleeding. She was almost unrecognisable, but he knew it was her.

"Ryan, are you there. It's so dark and cold. I'm scared, I want to go home. Help me, please. I'm so scared." She began to cry and so did Ryan. He ran his hand down the mirror but it was as thought nothing was there. He could help her.

"No, he's coming back, he hurt me Ryan. He hurt me bad. Help, no, get away. No!!" Her scream pierced his eyes and the mirror shattered, destroying the image of Sharpay. Ryan yelled out and violently knocked the shattered mirror off of the dresser. He felt the warm blood trickle down his hands. The image of a man appeared in one of the pieces. He was wearing a large black cloak and was covered in blood.

"Here she is. The prized pig herself." The man said. Ryan could hear Sharpay's sobbing in the background.

"What have you done to my sister?!" Ryan yelled. The man ignored what he said.

"Hey, wanna see a trick." The man grabbed Sharpay's arm from off of the ground and pulled out a knife.

"No, don't please." Ryan could hear Sharpay saying. He dragged the knife down her already cut arm. The blood poured out and Ryan found it unbearable to watch. Her screams once again filled the room.

"Hey, I've got another trick." The man pulled out another girl. She was gagged and had her arms and legs bound.

"Gabriella!" She was in the same state as Sharpay, although her wounds seemed fresher. He held her face with one hand and dragged his nails down one side of her face. The drops of blood fell similar to Sharpay's. Ryan felt extremely uneasy, but he couldn't look away, his face was drawn to the images of torture.

"You monster!" Ryan shouted, vomiting slightly in the process.

"I'm the monster, no you are. For letting more of your friends be taken in the process." The image moved to floor to reveal Chad, Kelsi and Jason all beaten, tied up and trying to squirm free.

"Ryan, get Troy, he knows...." Chad began to say but the image cut off and Ryan was left to sit in the darkness alone again. He could look away, but he wanted to see more now. He needed to see more, he didn't even know where they were. Tears rolled from his eyes softly and he knew what the do.

Troy rushed down the stairs to see who would answer the door. He opened it to see Ryan standing there. His hands were dripping with blood, he looked ragged and he was soaked to the bone from the rain.

"Come in." Troy said. He led Ryan into the living room, where he found Taylor and Martha sitting there. Ryan sat down next to Martha, who appeared to have had no sleep. Taylor looked in a similar way.

"Do you need a bandage or something?" Troy asked Ryan, gesturing to his hands. Ryan shooks his head politely and turned to the others.

"I'm guessing we're all here for the same reason. You saw what happened?" The others nodded.

"The mirror in the guest room, where Gabriella was staying showed me everything." Troy muttered.

"I went over to Chad's with Martha and the mirror in his room showed us." Taylor said.

"So how long before one of us disappears?" Ryan asked.

"I think we just have to be on our guard from now on. I was going over music with Kelsi afterschool today, she went to get a drink and then she was gone. It happens so sudden." Martha said, a tearing rolling down her cheek.

"Where's Zeke?" Ryan asked. Taylor turned to him.

"His parents moved town after Jason went missing two days ago, they thought it was too dangerous here. The police have gone missing. This is all crazy. That guy, he had, he'd hurt them and I know what he's planning." Ryan looked up at Taylor.

"What do you mean?"

"I found a note on my bed, there was a picture of me attached, but he'd cut off the head and the note said 'You're next'. I was so scared, that's when I called Martha and we came over here. I figured Troy's would be safe." Taylor wept softly and Troy held her.

"Are your parents here?" Ryan asked. Troy shook his head.

"They have to check on my grnadparents and then they're staying at the police station."

"Why aren't you with them?"

"I said I had to stay to look after these two, and I had a feeling you'd come here."

"We have to go, to save them." Ryan said sternly.

"Ok, where to?" Troy asked.

**OK, done, first chapter done, what do you think?**


	2. Where to?

**Ok this is my second chapter. I have some big ideas for this, so if anyone is reading please stick with me. I'm rethinking what I put in the first AN, so please keep reading. Thanks.**

"I've got an idea where we can go?" Troy muttered. His tear-stained face was bowed in upset and hatred. He rose his head briefly to look at the others.

"Why don't we go find that son of a bitch!" He yelled, deep down he was glad his parents weren't home. Ryan walked into the room. He had left to try the numbers of those missing, Taylor had offered to go with him, but he didn't mind going it alone.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea," He said skeptically. Troy's brow furrowed and he looked disappointed, but an air of confidence still held. Taylor stood up and walked over to Troy. She wrapped her hands around his waist and pulled him tight.

"It's too dangerous, besides we don't know where to start?" She said softly, finally releasing him. Troy turned to her and, in turn, the others. He put his hands on his hips and then folded them across his chest.

"I know where we can start, if you want to?" Ryan nodded, whilst Troy pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket, "It could be a trap, but I don't care. Let's go," Troy turned around, suddenly noticing something awful, "Martha? Where is she!?" He screamed, livid with rage. Taylor sat down crying again and Ryan slumpt against the door frame. Troy sat down too, burying his head in his hands. He shot back up and checked the present company.

"He's been everywhere now, no where is safe. That proves why we should go now!" He commanded. The other two regained their composure and headed for the door. Ryan pulled at the lock, unable to open the door, he yanked the entire lock off with imense strength. Troy glared at him.

"I'll buy you a new one," He said sheepishly. "New door?" Troy smiled slightly at the joke, unable to show any proper emotions at this point.

All three headed out the door. Troy turned to close the door and found it missing, he turned back to Ryan.

"He must have taken it, it's got our blood on it." He said, putting the pieces together. Taylor nodded.

"Well then, we have to go quick." She said. Troy grabbed something from by the phone and slipped it in his pocket.

"We're not going to be late, it's down the..." His sentance cut off, as a small blade hit his arm. Troy screamed out in pain, removing the blade from his arm. Ryan tore the arm off of his over-shirt and wrapped it around Troy bleeding arm. When the procedure was done, Troy held the blade up and threw it into the air. As it came back down, Tom appeared in front of them and grabbed the blade.

"You could have somone's eye out with this!," He said mockingly, Troy lunged forward but completely missed," Oh and that little photo you shoved in your jacket, it's not going to work. I've already got her and your next!" Tom reached forward to grab Troy but froze instantly. There was a light coming from Troy's jacket, the photo!

"This photo represents my love for her and you'll never take that away. As long as I have it, I'm safe and you want to see something else cool?" He grabbed the photo and tore it into three, throwing a piece each to Taylor and Ryan. "We all loved her, and we going to save her. You got a problem with that?" He asked, extremely confident.

"No, no problem. In fact why don't you say hello to your love now?" The ground beneath them began to shake, and in the blink of an eye, they were gone. Somewhere else. In front of them lay Gabriella. Her body had bleed gallons, she had only minutes, maybe an hour, left to live without medical care. Her legs were evidently broken, open fractures. The sight made Taylor heave.

"Troy, are you there?" She asked weakly. Troy tried to speak but felt his mouth gagged and his arms and legs tied up. Tom stepped forward and ran his hand through her hair. He turned her head slowly to face them. Her eyes were swollen to the point where she couldn't see.

"It's OK, baby," He said, perfectly mimicking Troy, "But he got Ryan and Taylor. We're the only two left." He said, silently laughing. Troy screamed out as loud as he could, producing only a low mumble. But that was enough.

"What was that?" Gabriella asked. Tom lunged forward and silently grabbed Troy's throat.

"It's nothing, my love. Now sleep, the ambulance will be here soon." He mimicked. Gabriella nodded softly.

**What do you think of that?**


	3. What Just Happened?

**Watch the spooky twist children!!:b**

Ryan opened his eyes slowly, pain throbbing throughout every inch of his body. He flexed his arms, trying desperately to loosen his joints, in a way successfully. Pulling himself up he reached for a towel, that was conveniently sprawled on the floor next to where he had been previously lying. The bathroom door was already open, and a slight humming sound was coming from inside. He pushed it open further, his mind contemplating who it was that was in there.

But it couldn't be, he knew all too clearly where she was. She was gone. He loved her, but for now there was nothing he could do. Standing in the doorway gormlessly, he began letting in a cold breeze from outside into the bathroom. The occupent appeared to have noticed this and gave the door a light tap to knock it effortlessy shut. He pushed back, harder than whoever was inside had pushed. She stormed round, toothbrush in mouth, towel around her petite body and light brown hair just grazing her shoulders.

"Gabriella?!" He said, shock creasing his previously annoyed expression. She too looked slightly shocked. Gabriella took a small step back and brushed a few loose beads of water from her cheek.

"I'm sorry, did you forget I was staying here? I suppose it was a bit last minute, but if you're uncomfortable, I'll get my stuff and go." Her voice was sheepish and her cheeks had flushed with embarrassment. His look of shock faded quickly, when he realised what she was saying. And then it all came flooding back, the weird disappearances; they had happened, despite how he wished they hadn't, Sharpay was gone, Troy also, Martha, Chad,Kelsi and Jason. And Zeke had left town. But he remembered something different, something he couldn't quite put his finer on or perhaps his subconcious mind on. Ryan suddenly noticed it had been a few minutes since he had said something. His cheeks too became a violent shade of purple.

"I remember, don't worry it's fine you staying here. After everything that's happened we need to stay together. Where's Taylor?" He asked, more memories swamping his mind. He shook his head, evidently obvious that colour had completely drained from his face.

"I'm here, Ryan!" He heard Taylor's familiar, soft voice from inside the bathroom. It sounded strange hearing her talking without tears clouding her speech.

Gabriella pulled close to Ryan. She wrapped her soft arms around his unclothed body, running her hand down his back. Her touch set his nerve endings on fire, he had never had such close contact with a girl, except Sharpay, but that was only if she smacked him. She looked slightly nervous.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night. I'm upset, distraught, I needed someone. I'm sorry if I went too far, you were just warm. If you want to know, I liked it." She said staring at the ground, whilst running her soft fingers along the contours of his back. He began to piece together the events of last night. They had gotten too _close._

He welcomed the embrace and put his hands to her sides, placing his thumbs on her breastbone. He was now facing her directly and quickly became aware of how little he was wearing. He tried to pull free but she held him close.

"OK, I'm sorry. This is just too uncomfortable, I have to go." He said weakly.

He tried to pull the bedroom door open, but the handle melted as though made of a liquid. Something was seriously wrong...


	4. Teachers

**It's been quite confusing with this story lately, I suppose. I do hope you guys can keep up, you're all I have!**

Ryan clutched the doorknob a second time but felt the sleek, hard metal heat beneath his fingers and melt.

"What's going on?!" He screamed, turning to Gabriella and Taylor. Her face was full of remorse.

"We can't leave, you found that out last night. But you said you'd find a way out...your not Ryan." Gabriella said, her usually soft tone ripping into a viscous whisper. He looked up at her with sad eyes.

"I am Ryan, just not your Ryan. This is wrong, everything should be different, I'm sorry." Gabriella looked extremely sorry.

"Please don't hate me, we just can't trust anyone now. C'mon hurry up, we have to go to school."

"How are we going to do that?" Ryan asked, puzzled.

"Don't worry, we can leave for school when the time comes. Get ready" Gabriella threw Ryan a red shirt and some red shorts.

Just as she had explained, the door opened when the clock turned to 8:30. The trio made it to school quite promptly, Gabriella had informed Ryan that Ms Darbus needed to talk to them.

When they arrived in the school room, Ms Darbus appeared quite ragged.

"Children, you are here. I know what has happened, take this." She handed Ryan a small black box. It had all happened so sudden, she appeared to be in a rush. "Goodbye."

"What, where are you going, Ms Darbus?" Taylor asked, shocked by the suddeness by all this. Ms Darbus walked past the three students, covering her face, tears evidently streaking down them.

Tom strutted slowly into the room. He peered at the small, black box, keeping his distance from Ryan.

"Wow, she gave you the 'Freak' box," He said mockingly, " Don't bother with it, it won't help. Now class is starting, get in your seats."

**Dun, dun, dun!!!**


	5. I'm Sorry Demons

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I know this story is sooooo weird and sooooo messed up and sooooooo quickly updated, so sorry. OK. Before you guys read this, I'm not religious, I don't know how this will affect you, but this chapter will have some subtle religious messages. I hope you don't think it's preachy...**

"Now, class is in session. Please take your seats. Ha!" Tom laughed cruelly. Taylor turned away in disgust, her memories of what had previously happened flooding back with his cocky personality. Gabriella clenched her fists, clouded by her rage and unable to move. Ryan stepped forward slowly, keeping his breathing calm and trying not to do anything irrational.

"What...are...you...doing?" He asked, his words well regulated. Tom rose his hand and pointed to Ryan's usual seat.

"Mr Evans, sit down please." He asked, immitating Ms Darbus' voice perfectly. Ryan's hand, too, clenched. Quickly realising what could happen if he lost his temper, he realeased his grip.

"_No_," He muttered. Tom looked at him with a suspicious, yet disapproaving look.

"Please, Mr Evans, I don't want to have to send you to the principal." His voice kept a calm tone, despite his viscious rage building up deep down.

"No." Ryan replied, his voice still rather calm.

Tom could feel nothing but infuriation inside him. He rose his hand in a quick jerky motion and Ryan felt his feet cave beneath him as he flew through the small room and hit the blackboards at the end of the room with a dull thud. He began to move his head, but it felt too heavy. Ryan's eyelids too became quite weighty, the pressure building too much. He could close his eyes. Just for a second, to relieve the pain. What would it matter? The girls were fine, they were with...Tom!

Ryan's eyelids flew open and he shot to his feet, defensive anger in his stance.

"You really are quite amazing, everything I throw at you; you just get back up. Hey I have your sister and your 'friends'," He spat the word out, as though disgusted by the notion of friends, "on the verge of death and you want to save them. I throw you at those blackboards, any normal person would have passed out, but not you. Hell I even changed reality, but you don't change. What are you!?" He screamed, releasing his fury. Tom's usually pale skin had turned a darkened charcoal colour at the edges and his irises had become pure red, no pupils. His blue shirt began to flame on the sleeves, his entire energy dedicated to knowing Ryan's response.

"I'm me," He said, weakly. He had begun to feel the _normal _effects of his previous experience with the blackboards.

Tom's jaw dropped. He looked down at the floor, watching the tiles melt beneath his deathly feet.

"You just don't get it!" He roared, "I'm killing your friends, you've only got these two left," He gestured to Taylor and Gabriella, throwing sparks towards them, " And you don't care. You really are something, he sent you didn't he! I told him to stop interfering with my mortal affairs." Tom's eyes flared with a purple glow, "Don't act innocent, you know: Flowing white robes, long beard, _'words of wisdom'_, that bastard!"

Ryan, along with Taylor and Gabriella, stood staring at Tom, completely bewildered by his ramblings. Tom continued to spout his vile words.

"That's why I can't get you and her!" He pointed to Taylor, again throwing sparks, this time the sparks were larger and lot more violent, " He's got you in his little bubble. But I can get to you another way," He strode over to Gabriella. Both Ryan and Taylor tried to lunge at him, but noticed their shoes were fused to the ground, and their shoes fused to their feet.

Tom grabbed Gabriella's hand and she instintively flinched away from him, even so he held his tight grip. Her hand began to blacken and smoke and she tried futily to break free, all attempts were in vain. She began to scream out in pain.

"God, stop! Please, help me!" She then screamed another high pitched scream, so loud that Taylor and Ryan shot their hands to their ears.

Tom, pleased with the pain he had caused, released Gabriella's hand slowly, relishing in her misery. He quickly turned back to her and slapped her, instantly burning her face. She fell to the floor in a heap, her head burning.

Ryan lunged forward, despite being literally glued to the floor. He just skimmed Tom's shoulder, setting his fist alight in the process, but he couldn't feel it. His feet released a bright light, removing the substance that had fused his feet to the ground. He walked forward slowly and Tom noticed something different in his eyes, it wasn't him. He was fuelled by the hope, the light from all his friends. He felt love and it caused Tom extreme physical and mental pain.

Tom ran forward and grabbed Ryan's hair, he smashed his face into the nearest desk. Blood and wooden shards flew into the air, causing Taylor to duck out of the way. Ryan rose back up, despite his physical afflications, he appeared unfased. He opened his mouth and spoke, his voice not just his, but everyone's.

"We don't hate you, we pity you. You fool, you don't understand do you? No one cares, you pathetic, little insect! I can feel them, all of them. They know what you have done and they are sorry, sorry you would stoop so low as the hurt us. I feel Troy's courage and strength, and Sharpay," The voice deep inside Ryan flinched, quite ironic considering the circumstances, "She doesn't hate you, she wants to come back. To help heal you. But maybe it's gone too far, don't try. When the physical forms lose the will they once possessed to live, they move on. They get better in the kingdom."

Tom looked up and hissed flames towards the powerful conglomerate. 'Ryan' rose his hand, the flames scalding him, but once again he felt no physical pain.

"Please, I do not mean, _heaven_. I mean the mental planes. Where the mind lives forever, without the usual physical distractions. Now leave us, make no futile attempts to break free. I have complete control over you and your pathetic existense." He bent his head slowly and gently grabbed Tom's arm. Tom turned to 'Ryan', his eyes full of tears. He felt pain for the first time.

_It stung._

_It burnt._

_It felt good._

'Ryan' pulled him to his feet, but it was too late. A large cracking sound tore through the air. 'Ryan' looked down at Tom. He had his hands in a gun position in front of his stomach. There was a large hole, where a bullet should have torn through, if there had been a gun.

"Sorry, couldn't resist" He said, an air of humanity in his tone. His eyes began to shift from their usual blood red. They began a light blue and then a stinging white.

"I can't believe I'm dying," He laughed, a small deposit of blood escaping his lips. He began to weep softly, clinging to 'Ryan's' chest, "I've lived since the dawning of creation, I've murdered thousands and I'm scared of dying." A single, solitary tear rolled down his cheek, burning up into a small flame before it could reach his chin.

"I'm truelly," He shifted, feeling deep pain once more, "I'm," The pain came again, but he had to say it. It had to be done, "I'm _sorry,_" He whispered the word softly. Tom's head fell lifelessly into 'Ryan's' arms. A small smile escaped his cold lips as he took his last breath. 'Ryan' looked down and shook his head.

"No, no."He said, seeing the true 'beast'. He felt his pain, his torture and understood everything. He suddenly punched Tom's dead chest and screamed out in emotional pain.

With that scream, he felt something else leaving him. He felt his friends losing their hope, their light. They were gone. The others felt the pain too. Gabriella began to cry and Taylor ran over to her, tears staining her cheeks also. Ryan rose his head wounds, both physical and mental, healed. He walked over to the girls slowly, holding them close. He began to understand what had happened, what they had lost.

* * *

Epilogue

He awoke quickly. The air attacked his face and upper torso. He had seen her again, in his dreams, or nightmares. Ryan got up slowly and shuffled to the windowsil. It was surprisingly empty in this house without his sister, despite the fact that Gabriella and Taylor had made permenant residence there. He opened the windows, the cool air feeling good against his body. He picked up the photo of his sister and him, smiling.

_Happy._

The photo held too many painful memories. He had to let it go. Ryan clutched the photo. It was her life, with the photo gone, he could truely move on. One swift movement and the small piece of paper glided gently along the early morning breeze, taking her with it.

_I love you, remember that, Ryan._

**_Ok, what do you think. Boo Hoo! It's over. I like the ending, sad yet dignified. If you want more you can check out my other stories. Thanks for it._**

**_Dan_**


End file.
